


Not Dear

by sperrywink



Series: The Written Word [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: For the drabble prompt Love Letter.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: The Written Word [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037511
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: 100 Words





	Not Dear

Sebastian started the letter with just “Blaine.” He wasn’t a “Dear” kind of guy. Even so, the letter was full of all the love he had, as well as exhortations that he’d be better, that knowing Blaine already made him a better person. It went on for three pages expressing everything he had never said. And once he was done and had read it over, with his heart in his throat, he gathered the pages and held them over the lighted candle and watched it burn. Blaine had proposed to Kurt and it was time for Sebastian to say good-bye.


End file.
